The Concept of Being Normal
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Even though I didn't seem like it, there was no denying it; I was becoming more and more normal by the day! It took me over like a disease I just couldn't stop. Haruhi's POV. Set after the anime's end. T for swearing. One sided KyonxHaruhi


_The Concept of Being Normal_

_A Haruhi Suzumiya Series Fanfiction_

_By Onedream 2dream_

I sat in the clubroom, acting like I was actually doing something on my computer. Yuki sat in the corner reading a book like she always did. Mikuru was making tea and looking over at Yuki's book. She asked her lots of questions, but the quiet girl didn't say much. She's shy like that. Kyon sat with Koizumi playing another round of checkers. It was just another day in the brigade.

The website I was looking at had various stories and tales about weird and funny things that happened to different people during their normal days. I heard about it from one of the girls in my class. Once I heard that weird things were on it, I just had to check it out. But most of these things were a coincidence. However, I found myself smiling at the page. And that could only mean one thing.

I was becoming more and more normal by the day! It took me over like a disease. While a year ago I wouldn't be able to think of anything relatively normal about me, I could come up ten basic things that made me so average.

**10. Gossip Circles**

I never had a thing for gossip, really. The girls in my grade would do this every day at lunch, talking about celebrities, people who were dating, and crushes. For a while, I had deemed them stupid, and never wanted to take part in them. But now? I actually enjoyed them; going any day I didn't have the SOS brigade meeting during lunch to hear what they had to say. Maybe it's because I enjoy knowing what's what. That makes sense, right?

**9. Shopping **

I never hated shopping, but I didn't do it all the time. When Mikuru needed something to wear for the festival we went to that one summer, (Everyone in the brigade calls it a summer they'll never forget. I'm not sure the reasoning for this; it wasn't anything special.) I was more than happy to go shopping with her. If I needed new clothes or a dress for some sort of wedding, I wouldn't complain.

Now I find myself wishing to go shopping every weekend and to what's new. I find some weird enjoyment spending money and getting new things. That's just weird. Maybe I just like it because it keeps me from being bored. That's okay, right?

**8. Laughing Insanely In Public About Inside Jokes That Make No Sense To Anyone Around You**

I had a few inside jokes in Junior High, sure. But I'd never laugh hysterically about them when I was out and about. It just seemed weird. But a few days ago, I was talking to Tsuruya about a TV show that was way too dramatic for its own good. "They fuss about everything!" I said, thinking about the stupidest show known to man.

"I know, right?" She said cheerfully, then pretended to look dramatic. "Oh no! My hair is a millimeter longer than it was three weeks ago!" Then she gasped and started laughing a whole lot. I thought it was funny, so I started laughing too.

A week or so later, her, Mikuru, and I went to a department store to look for a present for Tsuruya's mom's birthday. Feeling like shopping, I decided to go along too. While walking through the TV section, we saw a commercial for that over-dramatic show playing. "My hair is a millimeter longer than it was three weeks ago!" She said loudly, pretending to be dramatic and failing. The three of us all began laughing, getting odd stares from people in the store. Normally, I wouldn't be worried about stares. But people staring at me for laughing was a weird concept to think about. I guess I just found it funny. And that happens to everybody and there's no way to stop it, right?

**7. Insane Texting**

Not too long ago, I would have said that texting would take up too much time and was a bad idea. However, after getting a text from one girl I knew, Mai. She had asked if I wanted to go see a concert her and her band was putting on. Then I spent the next hour just sitting and texting faster than I knew I could. Then Mikuru began to text me about what we were doing over the weekend, the same for Koizumi. I had never talked to that many people at once.

My texting was interrupted by a call of, "Haruhi, dinner!" From my mom. During dinner, she gave me a short speech about texting before my homework was done, to which my dad agreed to. Yet the conversation didn't last too long, for I had never done it before. I only texted that night because my homework was boring. That was completely understandable, right?

**6. Wearing lots of Make-up**

On a daily basis, I usually wore a bit of make-up. It usually consisted of some foundation, mascara, and lip-gloss that doubled as lip-balm. It was easy, and I wasn't going to spend a whole lot of time on something as trivial as my looks. But one day, I felt the urge to do more than what I usually did. I put on eyeliner, eye-shadow, and some real lipstick along with what I usually did. That and I painted my nails. It was weird with me looking like that.

When I walked in, Kyon commented on how I looked weird, and I nearly slapped him. I sure would have, had there not been so many witnesses and had class not been about to start. Putting on all that make-up really took some time! After that, I went back to not wearing so much make-up. I don't think I looked the best. But everyone experiments sometimes. And that's completely necessary, right?

**5. Following Trends**

Not too long ago, I made my own trends. I wouldn't wear normal clothing, and when I did, my mom was making me do that. But as time went on, I saw my fashion sense get a little more average. (This was probably about the time when I cut my hair.) Not that average, but not quite as eccentric. But I deemed that okay. Finding such weird clothing was getting bothersome, anyways. And now what do I do? I look to trends to see what to wear. And it bugs the hell out of me.

Plaid is in? I'd go and by something plaid. Biker chic is in? I'd go by a leather jacket. Sunggies are in? Well, if you can't tell from this pattern above, I'd go buy a damn Snuggie. I don't know why I do it, but I do. But that's great if you like what's popular, right?

**4. Going To The Bathroom In Groups**

Not too far back, I liked going to the bathroom by myself. It felt normal to be in a bathroom alone, and I hated when other people came in, chatting and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Of course I'm thinking, "STFU, I'm trying to pee here!" But no, they just kept on laughing and talking. I didn't get it at all. I always thought bathrooms were for actually GOING to the bathroom.

Yet not too long ago I found myself dragging three other girls into the bathroom. They looked a bit frightened at first, but started chatting about the newest episode of that over dramatic TV show. And soon enough, we were all talking about it. "You know, you're not too bad Haruhi-chan!" One of them giggled. "I don't know what happened to you since the first day of school, but you're really pretty cool!" And up until then, I really didn't know I was changing. But I was, and everyone has to, right?

**3. Cutesy Quotes**

This is what really put me over the edge. I began writing cute little quotes all over my books and binders. At first, they were funny and weird things I had heard, and I didn't mind that. Yet as time went on, they got more and more feminine. Yes, I know, I'm a girl. I'm not crazy. But I've never been a girly-girl. They ranged from romance to life lessons to funny quotes I had over-heard in other's conversations. And the moment I realized this, I wanted to punch someone. I felt so stupid. Yet everyone feels stupid sometimes, don't they?

**2. Sleeping**

Only about two weeks ago, I would wake up in-between eight and nine in the morning, and going to bed around ten to eleven at night on weekends. Yet for the past four weekends I could sleep in, I was waking up later and later. While normally I'd be yelling at Kyon to get up, I actually found Kyon calling me asking if I was okay because I hadn't called him. While I was happy he cared, I was extremely confused. That's when I noticed it was 11:30 in the morning. So like most teenagers, I was sleeping in. But teens need their sleep, right?

**Romance**

This was what confused me most. Every normal teen wanted romance. But I knew I wasn't normal. Sure, I couldn't stop these feelings, but they never lasted that long at all. The longest before this lasted… about three weeks, maybe? That guy I liked was also the guy I dated for a week. He was just like anyone else. But this time it was different. Hell, I didn't even know I liked him at first. And I didn't want to say it out loud, or even in my head. But now that voice screaming, "You like him, you like him!" Wouldn't go away!

I found myself using any excuse I could to get close to him, like pulling him by his tie, or screaming in his face, even apologizing for what I do, just so he'd shake my hand even just look me in the eye and reluctantly give into my whims. You guessed who I have a _crush _on? I hate that word, crush. It just makes me want to punch someone. Anyways, I'm off topic.

It's Kyon. Yeah, I know, stupid right? You want to make something out of it? Anyways, I can't stand it, and I never thought that I'd end up liking him like that. I hated the dreams I would have about him, and I hated wanting to hold his hand or hug him or, lately, kiss him. The feeling was foreign.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, can you hear me?" For some odd reason, I even liked his voice. However, it shot me out of my thoughts, something I could live with.

"What?" I asked loudly, as well a bit harsher than I had hoped it would be.

He rolled his eyes at my tone. "Well, you wouldn't stop staring at me. It was a bit creepy if you ask me, smiling and then scowling like that."

I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit. That was another thing I hated, blushing. "I was staring into space." I insisted, hiding my face soon after. As soon as it came, the blush was gone and I was back to normal again. Yet after that, I didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. "You're all dismissed." I commanded.

Yuki walked out, picking up her bag and nodding a goodbye at me as she left. Mikuru grabbed her bag and uniform and shyly said, "Bye!" Koizumi just smiled and waved, getting up and out quickly, while Kyon took his sweet time picking up his game and other stuff. I sighed.

"Kyon, can you get any slower?" I asked, spinning around in my chair.

He looked at me. "Yes, I can." My brigade member smugly responded.

I huffed and sat down in my chair, facing the window. "Take your time. I don't give a damn."

"You're not yourself." The guy commented.

No shit, Sherlock.

Kyon started moving a bit faster, looking a bit nervously at me. What, did he think I was going to throw him out the window or something? As much as I hated to admit it, I'd never do that to him. "Are you okay?" He asks. There he goes, being Mr. Nice Guy. Why won't he shut up?

I shrugged. "Just tired, that's all." He eyed me suspiciously, and I could almost sense concern in his voice and eyes. I liked that, for some reason.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." He responded quickly, giving me one of his awkward waves/hand flips/salutes and leaving the room.

He'd never get that he was the cause of a whole lot of my problems, would he?

**Well, if you have not yet noticed, (you better have noticed by now!) This is not an iCarly or Sonny With a Chance story! (I really hoped you noticed it by the time the title said, **_**A Haruhi Suzumiya Series Fanfiction) **_** No, it is a story having to do with my new liking, the Haruhi Suzumiya series. While this doesn't follow the books, I have the first book being shipped to me. It's on its way right now! So assume that sooner or later, I will begin to follow the way the books are written and the events of the books. **

**I'm a bit nervous to be jumping into a new domain of stories, but I'm also looking forward to it! I hope Haruhi doesn't seem too OOC. I needed her to be a little bit more OOC than you would normally see her, but that's because she's narrating. And what Kyon sees and what Haruhi thinks are two different things. **

**Anyways… OH YEAH, I'M ON A ROLL! Two fics published in one day? I never do that. Well, I guess that's because it's summer! I love summer. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~OneDream 2Dream**


End file.
